


Switching It Up

by sublime42



Series: More to Love (Chubby Jaskier) Series [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Stuffing, feedee!Geralt, feeder!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: For Jaskier's birthday, Geralt lets him do whatever he wants to or with him. Jaskier chooses to stuff him full of as much food as possible.(Please read the tags).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: More to Love (Chubby Jaskier) Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Switching It Up

“Hmm.” 

That was Geralt’s only response to the tightening of ropes around his forearms. Jaskier, who had just finished tying him to the bed frame, looked up at him.

“Regrets?” He asked, trying not to smile.

Geralt just stared at him.

“I mean, you did say I could do _anything_ I wanted to you. Or with you. If you have any concerns, speak them now.”

Geralt blinked.

“I’ve no concerns.”

He was being truthful, but he hadn’t exactly expected _this_ , either. Jaskier must have been dreaming about it for a while, though, because he took less than a minute to decide once the offer had been given. 

Geralt looked to the table that Jaskier had made him drag into the bedroom. It was absolutely full of food. Jaskier had spent an entire day cooking, and had made everything from pie, bread and cake to various cuts of meat and large bowls of vegetables. 

“Good,” Jaskier’s voice broke Geralt from his thoughts. “This is going to be my best birthday yet!”

00

Jaskier’s main goal was for Geralt to walk a mile in his shoes. He wanted Geralt to feel stuffed, nearly unable to move from the amount of food he’d consumed, which was something Jaskier felt on a pretty frequent basis. And, also, he wanted to see what Geralt looked like with a big, round belly. There was also some curiosity about how much Geralt could eat.

So, Geralt had been granted two days off, one for their fun, another to recover, if necessary. Jaskier wasn’t sure if it would be necessary, but he intended to push Geralt’s limits as best he could.

“We’ll start with dessert first,” Jaskier told him. Life was too short; have dessert first. He’d always liked that saying.

Jaskier picked up a large apple pie and a fork and sat on the edge of the bed with it. Again, Geralt just stared at him. 

“Open up,” Jaskier said, holding a forkful of apples to Geralt’s mouth.

The Witcher complied, and allowed Jaskier to feed him. 

Geralt wasn’t much into sweets, but he had to admit the pie was good. It was a perfect balance of tartness and sweetness. Jaskier had done a good job, as usual. 

He quietly ate the rest of it, barely even feeling it settle in his stomach. His lifestyle required a good deal of calories to sustain, so large meals were common for him.

Once the pie was gone, Jaskier moved on to a large loaf of bread. 

“It has raisins, figs and cinnamon,” Jaskier explained, as he broke off a large piece. Geralt willingly opened his mouth and Jaskier placed the piece on his tongue. Again, it wasn’t too sweet. It was as if Jaskier had made everything with his tastes in mind.

The entire loaf of bread went down faster than Jaskier expected. When Geralt had eaten the last bite of it he took an assessment of the situation. 

“How do you feel?” Jaskier asked.

Geralt shrugged as best he could, with his hands tied above his head.

“Alright. Meat, fruit, or veg?” He asked.

Geralt just stared at him, giving no answer.

Right. This was _his_ special day.

“Fruit it is,” Jaskier said, picking up a large platter.

He’d spent close to an hour cutting up as much fruit as he could find. The duke had contacts all over the continent, and it hadn’t been too difficult to get hold of some foreign items. There were apples, oranges, pears, even bananas and pineapples, all cut into bite sized pieces.

Geralt ate all of it, only reacting when he first tasted the pineapple. Seeing his eyes go wide, Jaskier spoke up.

“Morgan got it for me. Said it’s from one of the islands,” he stated. “It’s interesting, isn’t it?”

“Mmm,” Geralt answered. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or disliked it. It was just different. 

Seeing Jaskier holding another piece, he opened his mouth and accepted it. After second thought, he was leaning towards liking it.

Within twenty minutes, the fruit was gone. Seeing as how Geralt had not slowed down whatsoever, he moved on to a meat pie that he’d made. It contained meat, carrots, and a lot of potatoes. He considered it to be one of the heaviest dishes he made.

Halfway through it, he glanced at Geralt’s chest. His stomach was very, very slightly distended. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, but still, how much could the man eat? The meat pie had to weigh nearly three pounds and Geralt was plowing through it as if it were nothing.

Shaking his head, he continued feeding the Witcher until nothing of the pie remained.

Geralt licked his lips after the last of it.

“Let’s get you something to drink,” Jaskier said, reaching for a pitcher. He poured ale into a large mug and held it to Geralt’s lips. He had planned to encourage Geralt to chug the entire thing, but the man started doing it on his own. 

“Um. You want some more?” Jaskier asked, once the mug was empty.

Geralt nodded in agreement then quickly drank the next mug entirely too.

Now, he could feel himself starting to get full. It wasn’t anywhere near uncomfortable, but if he were eating on his own he would likely stop soon. But the fact that he wasn’t showing any sign of fullness through Jaskier off his game somewhat. He’d expected Geralt to eat a lot, but so far they’d gone through almost twice the amount he himself would eat. He wondered how far they could go with this.

“Alright,” Jaskier turned his attention back to the table. There remained a large plate of meat and a large bowl of vegetables, along with some biscuits and a bowl of dried fruits and nuts. He chose to start on the meat.

This took a little longer to feed Geralt. It was tough and it took him longer to chew it. Jaskier had seasoned it well enough and Geralt found it to be tasty, even if it gave his jaw a workout. He simply closed his eyes and focused on the task in front of him, doing his best to chew efficiently.

When he opened his mouth again and received nothing was when he finally looked at Jaskier.

“That was nearly four pounds of meat,” Jaskier told him. “How? How are you not full yet?”

Geralt blinked. He did definitely feel fuller now. 

“It’s like, super human or something,” Jaskier continued. 

“I’m not human,” Geralt muttered.

Jaskier rolled his eyes.

“Even so, everyone has limits. Your stomach is barely distended. I’d be dead if I attempted to eat this much.”

Geralt wasn’t sure what to say to that.

Jaskier sighed.

“Well, let’s go for vegetables. At least I’ve given you a few healthy things.”

Halfway through the bowl, Geralt finally started to feel discomfort. His stomach was really stretching now, and each bite just added to the pain he felt. Still, he pressed on. He was used to pain. He’d be alright.

The biscuits, unfortunately, were heavy. It took concentration to get them down and keep them there. Geralt could feel his stomach straining against his shirt now, and it was getting harder to breathe.

“I think we should stop now,” Jaskier said, looking Geralt over. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He gave Geralt’s belly a gentle pat, causing the larger man to grunt.

“No,” Geralt protested. He was almost there. To give up now wouldn’t do. He could make it.

“No?” Jaskier looked confused. “You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“Won’t. Keep going.”

Jaskier bit his lip.

“If… if you’re sure. Please stop me if you do feel sick though. As fun as this is, I really don’t want to cause you harm.”

Geralt nodded in agreement, swallowing back the nausea that was starting to set in.

Jaskier fed him more slowly, breaking the last two biscuits into smaller pieces and watching as Geralt slowly chewed and swallowed them. Soon, all that remained were the nuts and berries.

Hearing Geralt’s stomach groan, Jaskier took a break and sat next to him.

“Let me help you,” he whispered, resting a hand on Geralt’s belly. It was totally hard and sticking out several inches. Jaskier couldn’t help but feel turned on by it. He looked so gorgeous like this. Big and glutted and tired looking. 

Feeling around gently, Jaskier touched on several softer spots, causing Geralt to burp. At first he looked somewhat embarrassed - not that most people would be able to tell. Jaskier could only tell because he’d spent so many years trying to read Geralt’s expressions.

“Just let it out. You’ll feel better,” Jaskier told him.

It seemed to work because when Jaskier was done, Geralt no longer looked like he was going to throw up.

“Now. Want some water before we start on the last part?” Jaskier offered.

Geralt nodded in agreement and slowly drank back the water provided to him. It felt good and cool against his throat, soothing the irritation that came from so much overuse. When it hit his stomach it hurt, but not too badly. Jaskier’s hand, which was still rubbing his stomach, helped a bit.

“Here we go,” Jaskier told him.

Using his free hand he gathered scoops of nuts and berries and held them to Geralt’s lips. Geralt chewed them slowly, swallowing them down bit by bit. 

Slowly, the entire bowl of them passed through his lips. 

“This is it,” Jaskier said, holding the final berry to Geralt’s lips. They were red, stained from all the raspberries he’d eaten. Jaskier found it kind of adorable.

He placed the berry on Geralt’s tongue and looked on as he swallowed it.

“We’re done. We’re officially out of food. If you want anything else, I have to ask Morgan. Tell me how you feel?”

He placed a hand on Geralt’s stomach again, pressing down gently.

“I -” Geralt was cut off by a hiccup. 

It seemed to stun him. He blinked, then looked at Jaskier nervously.

“That… that is adorable,” Jaskier said, grinning. 

Geralt opened his mouth to speak but another hiccup came out. It was uncomfortable, each one making him feel slightly sick again.

“The mighty Witcher having hiccups! Ah, I love it,” Jaskier went on. “Do it again!”

Geralt glared at him and tried to keep his mouth clenched shut, but another one came through anyway.

Jaskier enjoyed it for another minute before taking in how miserable Geralt looked.

“Aw, come on. I’m not heartless,” he said, getting another glass of water. “Here, drink it slowly.” He held it to Geralt’s mouth and tilted it back for him.

A few seconds passed, then a minute, and they were sure the hiccups were gone.

“Let me untie your hands now,” Jaskier said, “And we’ll get you lying down.”

Geralt rubbed his arms once they were free. Normally he would have disliked showing weakness by lying down, but he was _so_ tired and his stomach really hurt. He allowed Jaskier to help him lie back, and said nothing as Jaskier slid into bed next to him. He nearly sighed when Jaskier placed his hand back on his belly and began to rub him.

“I really enjoyed this,” Jaskier told him. “I was planning to fuck you afterward, but seeing you this way is just too perfect. What do you think?”

Geralt’s mouth twitched as he considered his response.

“It wasn’t so bad,” he finally said. “I see...I see why you enjoy it.”

Jaskier perked up at that.

“Oh, so perhaps we can do it again?” He asked, hopefully.

“Don’t get your hopes up too high,” Geraly answered.

Jaskier smiled.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
